


Green eyes so catastrophic(and I'm going down like the titanic)

by thebeasknees



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: BandTrees, Because yes, F/M, Gen, Insecurities, People In Love, boys in makeup, problems with body image, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeasknees/pseuds/thebeasknees
Summary: Zoe Murphy was a pretty girl.And it's not like that was the only think Evan liked about her- because that would be very shallow of him and terrible of him but. She was a pretty girl.A really pretty one.And he was just so.. Like... him, if that made sense? He was everything she wasn't, in a way. Zoe deserved more than a anxious, chubby, ugly, sweaty boy who had no idea what basic social cues were.She deserved more than him. He constantly thought she deserved more.
Relationships: Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Green eyes so catastrophic(and I'm going down like the titanic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoy 😌✨

Zoe Murphy was a pretty girl.

And it's not like that was the only think Evan liked about her- because that would be very shallow of him and terrible of him but. She was a pretty girl.

A _really_ pretty one.

And he was just so.. Like... him, if that made sense? He was everything she wasn't, in a way. Zoe deserved more than a anxious, chubby, ugly, sweaty boy who had no idea what basic social cues were.

She deserved more than him. He constantly thought she deserved more.

And he decides to voice that he does in fact think that Zoe Murphy Is A Very Pretty Girl as she expertly slides eyeliner onto her face, and rolls blush onto her cheeks.

"Your pretty." He blurts, and she looks at him, and for just a moment, she looks a little surprised. But then she relaxes, and gives him this half grin. "Mhm, you are too."

That was.. Kind of a weird thing to say, wasn't it? Wasn't he supposed to like being called like.. Handsome or something? Even though it didn't fit right.

He cocks his head to the side.

"Wh..what?" He stutters out, because not only is he shocked but very, very confused. Why would she say something like that? Even if he was even a little attractive, shouldn't he be referred to with other things?

He doesn't know.

Zoe raises an eyebrow the same way Connor does whenever he even mentions Zoe, with that same knowing smirk.

The smirk will be the death of him.

"I said," she states, again, popping her eyeliner back together. "You're _pretty_."

Well, he knows that she thinks that, but like.. "Why?" He blurts, again, and Evan needs to get in control of his mouth.

Her eyebrows furrow and Zoe sits next to him, squinting her eyes. " Cause you are, I don't know. Do you not like it when I-"

Evan is quick to cut her off. "I don't mi-mind. Seriously. I uh.... I just uh, don't understand?"

Zoe nods. "Okay. But you're still pretty."

Evan smiles cheekily, hiding his blush in his cheek. Why did she always know exactly what to say to get him like this?

She breaks the silence, like always. "Can I do your makeup?"

Huh?

I mean, makeup is pretty, and really shiny, and interesting, but he's never tried it before?

He didn't like lipstick though.

It was gross looking.

Too solid.

But everything else always looks pretty.

"Evan," She says again.

"Oh. Right. Yes, please." He responds, without really thinking about it. Makeup wouldn't hurt. She lightly grabs his chin, and he flinches and giggles. " _Evan_ ," She starts, and he giggles harder. "Sorry!Sorry, I just... It tickles." He says, and she snickers in response, gripping his chin harder.

"Stay still, dork." It doesn't sound mean- but still, he stays still anyway. As she's doing something on his eyes, she breaks the silence.

"....Tell me why you don't think you're like.. pretty?" She says, softly, and her eyes lightly flicker down to meet his. He shrugs. He kind of have a whole list about that.

"Where do I star-start?" He jokes, and she looks concerned and _fuckshitwhydidheevensaythat_ \- "Tell me, about it. What exactly makes you think your ugly?" She makes heavy quotas around the word 'ugly.' Evan takes a deep breath. A brush flows over his cheek.

"I guess, my weight? And- and uh... Just my face. In general. Looks like a baby face, basically." Zoe makes a small hmm sound, and it takes her a while to respond.

"You give good hugs. And cuddles. And you don't have a baby face, you just don't have a jawline that can cut through butter. Softer features don' t make you ugly, Evan." Well, he knows that. Alana has really really soft features and it's not like he thinks she's ugly. She's really pretty...

But it's different, with him.

"Well- well in my case it does." He snaps back, because she's actually partly convincing him that he's okay looking, and he's starting to question how he sees himself.

"Anything else?"

Oh.

Oh there was much more.

"Uh.. I guess my eyes are like. Bug-like, it's gross. And I have really short arms?"

"Yeah, well that's because you are short, Evan. It would be weird for you to be 5'7 and have 6'1 legs." She says matter-of-factly, and she is literally proving everything he's saying wrong in some way. He huffs in response, and she starts up again.

" And bug eyes are pretty, I don't know what you mean."

The conversation goes on and on as Zoe adds more and more touches to the makeup on his face. They conversate about his belly to his hands to his lips and every single time, every _single_ time she somehow comes up with something that completely cancels him out.

He huffs at the end of it, and she smiles at him.

"Nothing else?" She says, teasing, pulling away from him. He rolls his eyes and laughs, just a little bit.

Shakes his head.

"Told you," She turns to the big mirror and he looks with her and he has to admit- he looks..decent. "Gotta face it, Evan,"

"You're beautiful."


End file.
